Analog-to-digital converters are devices that convert real world analog signals into a digital representation or code which a computer can thereafter analyze and manipulate. Analog signals represent information by means of continuously variable physical quantities while digital signals represent information by means of differing discrete physical property states. Converters divide the full range of the analog signal into a finite number of levels, called quantization levels, and assigns to each level a digital code. The total number of quantization levels used by the converter is an indication of its fidelity and is measured in terms of bits. For example, an 8-bit converter uses 2.sup.8 or 256 levels, while a 16-bit converter uses 2.sup.16 or 65536 levels.
During the conversion process, the converter determines the quantization level that is closest to the amplitude of the analog signal at that time and outputs the digital code that represents the selected quantization level. The rate at which the output is created indicates the speed of the converter and is measured in terms of samples per second (sps) or frequency in Hertz (Hz). As will be appreciated, a larger number of bits and therefore quantization levels equates into a finer representation of the analog signal.
In designing an analog-to-digital converter, there are a number of considerations. In many applications for example it is desirable that the converter has not only a high rate of speed but also a large number of quantization levels or a high degree of fidelity. Such converters are difficult to build and therefore tend to be highly complex and very expensive. The key reason is that conversion errors and the consequential device layout constraints for reducing such errors, both of which can be ignored at slow speeds, can become significant at high speeds. As a result, in existing converters, high fidelity and high speed are commonly mutually exclusive; that is, the higher the converter speed the lower the converter fidelity and vice versa.